


Pretty Boys Do It Well

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthonie's FC is Remy Hii, Bisexual Diego, Creampie, Cum Eating, Diego is fucking trans fight me, Dirty Talk, M/M, Snowballing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Diego and his boyfriend Anthonie have some hot sex.





	Pretty Boys Do It Well

“So pretty,” Diego murmurs appreciatively. “Who's my pretty baby bouncing on my cock?”

He's got his hands on Anthonie's thighs as the other man rides him, holding his legs open so he can watch as his cock slides in and out of his boyfriend's ass. Anthonie moans at his words, throwing his head back as he fucks himself on the silicone. His golden-olive skin is soaked with sweat, his own cock bobbing against his abdomen. He is absolutely, radiantly beautiful, and Diego honestly cannot get enough.

“Hey, hey, get on your back for me,” he says, pushing on Anthonie's chest. “Get on your back.”

Anthonie complies, and Diego groans as he watches his cock slip out of the other man's ass, his hole open and pink as he lays back. Diego crawls over on top of him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before hiking his legs over his shoulders and pushing into him again. His boyfriend cries out in pleasure, a beautiful sound of pure want that Diego could listen to on loop for hours. He starts thrusting, jackhammering into Anthonie, grunts and pants matching the rhythm of Anthonie's moans and cries.

“Oh Diego, please, more! Don't stop, please don't stop!”

Anthonie throws his head back as he reaches down to touch himself, his hand flying over his cock faster and faster. Finally, with a sound that borders on a scream, he climaxes, his cum spilling out over his stomach and chest. Diego waits until Anthonie's body relaxes to pull out, and immediately leans forward. He licks up the splattered cum, earning himself an appreciative moan from his boyfriend and fingernails against his scalp, scratching at him in the way Anthonie knows he likes best. Once the other man's chest is clean, the two of them share a sloppy tongue kiss, effectively feeding Anthonie his own cum.

“Think you can get hard again so you can return the favor?” Diego asks, removing his strap-on cock and setting it aside. His front hole is already dripping wet, and he rubs at himself, groaning.

“If you keep doing that in front of me, then yeah.”

He grins, and continues to masturbate in front of Anthonie, using his other hand to fondle his chest and stomach. He pinches and pulls at his nipple ring, rubs circles on his belly, spreads his legs wide. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Anthonie is hard again, and crawls over to join him, kissing at his neck and chest as he replaces the hand on Diego's front hole with his own, stroking his actual flesh-and-blood cock. Diego moans, arching against his boyfriend.

“C'mon, baby, fuck me already,” he groans. “C'mon, please, fuck me. I said please.”

“Then get on your hands and knees for me, honey,” the other man replies, his voice low and sexy.

Diego immediately complies, pulling away from him and getting into the requested position. He can feel his juices dripping out, his whole lower body pulsing with want. When the head of Anthonie's cock enters him, he cries out, moving his hips, trying to get his boyfriend fully inside him. The first time they did this, Diego was so worried that it would make him feel emasculated, that it would invalidate some part of his identity. But those feelings are long gone, replaced only by pleasure.

Unlike Diego, Anthonie takes his time, with slow, long thrusts that make Diego feel every inch of his cock inside him. Its girth stretches him out so wonderfully, and when he squeezes around it, his boyfriend makes some of the hottest sounds he's ever heard. But as always, he's impatient. He wants Anthonie to actually fuck him, hard and fast and now.

“I said please, Anthonie,” Diego whines, only semi-pathetically. “Please, please, please.”

He gets his wish; Anthonie starts pounding into him, fast and rough, his nails digging into Diego's hips. It feels so good to be taken like this, to be used for his boyfriend's pleasure and feeling pleasure in return. Reaching down, he strokes himself to the rhythm of Anthonie's thrusts, feels the tightening, buzzing sensation of impending orgasm as he's brought over the edge again and again. Diego's thighs are soaked with his own cum by the time Anthonie finally finishes inside him, and the sensation of being filled makes him climax one final time, his whole body shaking as he flops onto the mattress.

“What a good boy,” the other man coos, pulling out and laying down beside him. “You did so good, baby.”

Diego turns his head to share a long, passionate kiss with his boyfriend, Anthonie reaching over to scratch at his scalp. He leans into the contact, nuzzling their noses together. He's so happy, so satisfied, both sexually and emotionally.

“I love you,” Anthonie whispers.

And much to Diego's own surprise, he actually says it back. “I love you, too, Anthonie. I love you, too.”

 


End file.
